mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Science of Magic
The Science of Magic ist der erste von fünf Shorts der im Vorfeld zu Friendship Games veröffentlicht wurde. Inhalt Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie kommen in den Probenraum. Wo Sunset Shimmer ein Laboratorium eingerichtet hat. Sie möchte herausfinden wie die equestrische Magie in der Menschenwelt überhaupt funktionieren kann. Nach einer Reihe von Tests kommt Sunset zu dem schlüssigem Ergebnis, dass sie keinen Schimmer hat. Transkript :The Rainbooms: conversing Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I thought we were rehearsing. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, you are. Sort of. Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something. Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves... uh, hands dirty. snaps :Applejack: I can relate to workin' hard outdoors, but what the hay does that have to do with us playin' music? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm trying to figure out how magic works here. Why you grow ears, tails, and wings when you pony up and what your instruments have to do with it. :Fluttershy: Um, are you sure we need to figure it out? :Sunset Shimmer: It'll be fun. Just start playing. You won't even know I'm here. :singers :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Applejack: apple :singers :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :solo :Background singers] :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Yeah, yeah, yeah :crackle :Sunset Shimmer: Finally, after all this testing, I've come to a definitive conclusion! crackles coughs I have no idea how magic works in this world. groans Übersetzung :Die Rainbooms: '''Unterhalten Huh? :Rainbow Dash:' Äh, Ich habe gedacht, das wir proben. :'Sunset Shimmer:' Nun, werdet ihr, irgendwie. Damals als ich Prinzessin Celestias Schülerin war, lernte ich am besten dardurch, ins Feld zu gehen und wirklich etwas zu tun. Das Studieren alter Bücher ist für manche Leute in Ordnung, aber ich löse gern magische Mysterien, indem ich meine Ärmel hoch krämpel und mir die Hufe... äh, Hände schmutzig mache. :schnappt :'Applejack:' Ich verstehe es draußen hat zu arbeiten, aber was zum Heu hat das mit uns zu tun wen wir Musik spielen. :'Sunset Shimmer:' Ich versuchen herauszufinden wie Magie hier funktioniert. Warum euch Ohren, Schweife und Flügel Wachsen wen ihr Pony up und was eure Instrumente damit zu tun haben. :'Fluttershy:' Äh, bist du sicher das wir das brauchen um es rauszufinden. :'Sunset Shimmer:' Es wird Spaß machen. Fang einfach an zu spielen. Du wirst gar nicht merken das ich da bin. :'Sänger' :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :'Applejack:' in Apfel :'Sänger' :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Solo :'Sänger' :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah :Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Knistern :'Sunset Shimmer:''' Endlich, nach all diesen Test, bin ich zu einem eindeutigen Ergebniss gekommen. Knistern Husten Ich habe keine Idee wie Magie in dieser Welt funktioniert. Stöhnen. Kategorie:Shorts zu Friendship Games